walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ned Ed Winchell
|name = Ned Ed Winchell |project = The Boy and the Cubs |personality = self-centered, talented, defensive, helpful |appearance = 12-year-old boy, blond hair, green eyes, brown T-shirt with "new" written in yellow minuscule letters, black jeans, gray shoes |occupation = student |alliance = Good |goal = to get a new microphone, also to stop Judah Goldhand's plan |home = a house in Memphis, Tennessee |family = Benjamin Oliver Winchell (father), Lizzie Agatha Winchell (mother), Samuel Eli & Carlos Andrew Winchell (younger brothers) |friends = Hannah Tex, Benjy Powell, Valerie Andreas, Claria Milford, the Brooks triplets |enemies = Judah Goldhand, the Brooks triplets (formerly) |likes = playing his piano, playing with Benjy and Valerie |dislikes = Judah Goldhand's ways, robberies |fate = performs at a concert with his new microphone |quote = "No, my initials spell "new", but my name's Ned… Ed… Winchell." '''Ned Ed Winchell '''is the principal protagonist of "The Boy and the Cubs". He is a 12-year-old blond boy and is the oldest of three children (counting his younger twin brothers, Samuel Eli and Carlos Andrew Winchell). He is boastful sometimes. He is first shown at the second scene in the attic of his house in Nashville, Tennessee, practicing his piano, while his younger brothers are arguing over themselves being in separate grades. Just after Ned finishes playing "Dream of a Microphone", he hears glass breaking and boasts that he can take care of it, but finds out that Pamela (one of the Brooks triplets) is robbing the household of all money as punishment for Judah Goldhand's loss of the election. Ned tries to stop her, but he can't. Meanwhile, he helps to sweep up the broken glass (which was from the door). The next day, during lunch at school, Ned talks about the problem to his classmate, Hannah Tex, and another Brooks triplet, Paula, robs the lunch lady to punish her for the same reason Pamela punished the Winchells. On the way home, he meets Benjy Powell who tells him about the problem. Then they play in the park, and find a missing ball for Valerie Andreas, and they then watch her softball game. Then they have a picnic with other people, including the other Winchells, and watch a performance by I. Emily Dingo Fir, where the final Brooks triplet, Polly, steals all of the money that is paid to her. While he is halfway home, he meets Claria Milford who warns him that Judah has stolen cars from his neighborhood, especially his family's car, as punishment for the same reason, and Judah also steals the TV from them (after breaking through the front door). So he, Claria, Benjy and Valerie take a winged pick-up truck (with a camper shell) to fly to Judah's tent. Once the villains are sleeping, Claria slowly sneaks the Velcro flap of the tent open, and Benjy and Valerie sneak in to take the money back and Ned puts the money in the camper shell of the truck. They are only halfway done when the Brooks triplets are watching. The triplets wake Judah up and warn him of this. Just before they can catch that truck, Claria flies the full truck (now with Ned up front and the cubs in the back), and the villains fall into the river. Now, back in Ned's neighborhood, while they are singing "We Don't Want Adversity Anymore", Ned and his feline friends are delivering money back to their owners. Just as they get to Ned's house, Judah comes back to steal the money again. Ned bravely confronts Judah and reveals to him that he had taken advantage of the Brooks triplets and that the latter was mean to them. Judah orders the Brooks triplets to arrest Ned, but they refuse. Meanwhile, Eva Gibbons comes back from her trip in Japan, and Ned has her call the police. When the police arrive, the Brooks triplets turn on him and he goes to jail. That night, everybody, including Ned, are watching an apologetic performance by the Brooks triplets, and after encouragement from Claria, Ned forgives the triplets. The next day, the front door is fixed and Claria gives another winged truck to the Winchell family, and after saying his good-byes to Benjy, Valerie and Claria, he gets a new microphone and the family gets a new TV and DVD Player. Ned and his family fly their truck to Lafayette, Indiana, and Ned (with a new microphone) plays a reprise of "Dream of a Microphone." TRIVIA: Ned Ed Winchell and Devin Kevin N. Ronald both have two rhyming first names. Category:Characters Category:The Boy and the Cubs Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adolescents Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Family Members